Forever
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: A sort of continuation from 'Coming Home to You', the fateful day for Shirou and Saber that they will cherish for the rest of their lives.
1. The Ceremony

Forever

The Ceremony

As the Sakura petals rained in the sky like their own heavenly haze, Shirou looked at his suit for one of the biggest days of his life. As he adjusted his tie in the mirror in his room while straightening himself out. As he lifted his arms to check the cufflinks on his wrist, Rin swiftly took them in her hand to examine them.

"Typical, you've done them wrong..." She sighed as she undone them making his cuffs on both his shirt and his tuxedo jacket come loose.

"Heh, sorry Rin." She only laughed.

"It's not a problem Shirou; it's just one of those things..." She hummed a tune while reapplying his cufflinks to his wrists and then giving them a gentle tug to make sure it was on properly. Shirou, giving a through shake to double check himself, smiled when the whole thing was secured.

"Thanks, I thought they would keep coming off." Rin only nodded then scoffed.

"You always seem to find the simplest things difficult." Shirou only smiled bashfully.

"Yeah, your right. I'm terrible like that." Rin giggled and then smiled. The pale pink gown she dawned hugged her curves but gave nothing away. The dress was so fine that Shirou could see his own reflection. Soon her smile turned to a grin, this face was nothing new, a bunch of personal question were going to come right at him.

"So, what's the plan for you two once this is over?" Shirou only sighed.

'_Bingo, right on the money._'

"I'm still not sure; our honeymoon is in the United Kingdom, in London so apart from that it will be business as usual really." Rin raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Really, arn't you two planning to have a kid in a few months?" Shirou blushed over while waving his hands defensively.

"Errm...no. Not now anyway, we think it's a little too early and all." Her smirk only grew wider.

"Apparently, you two have been trying for a child for some time now from what I'm hearing from Saber." Shirou's face paled a little.

"...Really...?" Rin's smirk was now from end to end on her cheeks.

"Yeah, her exact words were; _I believe that we have been attempted to conceive a child for a while now but it just doesn't seem to be working. Maybe it's my powers interfering..._' Shirou's face paled that little but more.

"She really said that?" Rin nodded.

"Yeah, but that was about two months ago. She probably should be pregnant by now and just haven't told us..." Shirou panicked.

"Man, it's a good thing I'm marrying her then..." He breathed trying to take the news in. Then suddenly Rin burst out laughing. Shirou's face instantly transformed into a frown, caught again being wound up, he sighed and turned his back to her.

"I get you every time..." She laughed; Shirou only took a deep breath before turning to her with a stern face.

"Typical..." He looked at his watch. "Oh crap! It's almost time, Rin, go get everyone ready, I'll see you down at the aisle." She nodded and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek causing him to blush slightly.

"Don't mess this up Shirou, I'm well aware of how hard you two worked for this." With a quick wink, she swiftly left to make sure the bride was ok. And with that, Shirou Emiya was left with his thoughts.

"Fujimura-san, Sakura, I'll be fine, really." Arturia groan as the fussed over her wedding dress she was wearing. Being a flawless cream dress with the a hand sewn patterns of Lions across the bust area and the faint outline of the British flag at the cleavage, her veil was a very translucent azure blue as her emerald eyes shun through completely. As she wore long sleeves that went from above her elbows all the way to her fingers, with the end cut off to show her fingertips. Her hair was tied in its usual bun and rounded braids but this time her braid were highlighted a faint blue in places. The light touch of blush tinged her cheeks but the same old stern face still applied, with the tint of annoyance.

"We have to make sure everything is perfect." Exclaimed Sakura, Arturia only sighed.

"Everything is perfect. I'm marrying Shirou." She said simply. Taking a look at herself in the mirror, she cuddled the bouquet of flowers close to her. She wished Shirou was here at her side.

"Well, it seems everything is done." Taiga said, fixing her own Dress. While she went for a basic pale brown gown with simple spaghetti straps, Sakura wore a traditional Kimono for wedding occasions. As it was a bright purple with patterns of many exotic flowers as her hair was completely ties up with two delicately wrapped bright purple bows.

"So, how does it feel to become Arturia Pendragon-Emiya?" Sakura asked jubilantly. Arturia only looked into the mirror blankly for a second before her expression hardened.

"Something I can't wait to be." But she then rubbed her left arm insecurely. "But I'm not one for this sort of ceremony." Her expression softened to the point where she actually looked a little vulnerable. "I just want to get this over and done with so I can back with Shirou..."

"That is sweet..." Sakura sighed happily, which actually brought a faint smile to Arturia's face.

"Yeah I know-" Taiga was interrupted by Rin sticking her head through the door.

"Guys, two minutes! Get that Lion ready." She smirked. Arturia looked at her with concern and raised her hand like she was trying to grab something that wasn't there.

"How is Shirou doing?" Rin smile became more vivid.

"He's ready, I just hope you are." And with that she left just as quickly as she came in. Arturia only sighed.

As the ceremonial music hummed in the back ground with members of the audience quietly mumbling amongst themselves, Shirou twiddled his thumbs as he waited for it all to start. Issei placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as Shirou turned to him with a thankful smile. Issei only nodded and stood straight and turned to the priest.

"The bride if here!" One of the women called out from the sitting crowd, this caused both Issei and Shirou to whip their heads around to see what the commotion was about. Coming down the aisle, arms linked with Taiga Fujimura, Arturia 'Saber' Pendragon gracefully walked down the aisle with her crystal blue veil only vaguely covering her face but not hiding her beauty. A serene smile was placed on her as she gently walked down next to him. Taiga and Arturia traded a few words before splitting apart to stand with Sakura and Rin.

As the priest started going on about the vows, Arturia shuffled a little closer to Shirou so she could talk to him.

"_Hey Shirou..."_ She whispered, barely audibly but enough to catch he's attention. He turned to her and was soon met with a stern expression which made him snap his head back to facing centre.

"_Yes Arturia?"_ He replied.

"_You look handsome..."_ A blush crept up on Shirou's face almost instantly.

"_You look very beautiful yourself..."_ She only smiled as her slightly rouged cheeks deepened a little.

"_I missed you today; I couldn't wait to see you."_ It sounded almost bashful, very unlike Arturia.

"_I missed you too. But when I see you now, it's all worth it."_ Arturia faced the floor to hide her current embarrassment but her heart warmed to his sincerity and his complements.

"And now, if anyone who thinks this couple should not be together, please stand up now." With that, a silence loomed over the hall as Shirou and Arturia both inwardly sighed in relief.

"_For a minute there, I thought Gilgamesh might make some noise or something."_ Arturia giggled lightly.

"_I was thinking the same thing..."_ Shirou and Arturia snapped out of their conversation at a question by the priest.

"So do Arturia Pendragon, take Shirou Emiya to be your husband?" She looked up and nodded sternly.

"I do."

"And do you Shirou Emiya, take Arturia Pendragon, lawfully wedded wife?" Shirou's face shone bright as he replied.

"I do!" The priest then looked to Issei.

"Rings please?" took a second or two of fumbling with them in his hands to give them to Shirou, but he shrugged it off with a heartily laugh, the crowd soon joined him. With that, Shirou slipped a beautiful gold ring stud with a small emerald in the centre that matched her eyes. Tears were forced to be held back as Shirou slipped it down her finger and brought her close.

"Now you may kiss the bride!" Shirou pulled her so close, she yelped in surprise but that was cut short when his lips captured hers in one passionate embrace. Cheers and whistles could be heard from the crowd as the kissed. Shirou pulled away slightly so they could catch a few second to get their breath back.

"Forever?" He whispered. The tears she held back in her eyes finally fell.

"Forever." She nodded and pulled his head back down to hers.

"_Arturia..."_

"_Oh Shirou..." _

"_My sword..."_

"_...and you're my sheath..."_


	2. The Reception

Forever

The Reception

Looking at herself in the mirror, she examined her outfit for the last time. Her slender long blue dress shimmered every time she moved; her hair was in the original plats and bun from many years ago while her face was still holding that stern expression that has been grafted upon her for years now. But within her shinning green orbs, her eyes held something different. They didn't tell the story of a King, a ruler, a servant, now they told the story happy woman. She relished the feeling of the occasion; she looked at gold band ring with small sized emerald engraved into the middle on her finger and she smiled. Bringing it up to her face to examine it for at least the 40th time today, she nodded in approval before leaving the restroom into the main area. As the people talked amongst themselves and were leisurely drinking all stopped as the bride to be walked into the room. Gasps and murmurs of approval made the woman blush as she herself conscious suddenly washed over her. Then suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, she could feel the mana flow through them as she gently leant her head back on to his chest and sighed happily at his good timing.

"Stunning as usual I see." Arturia only blushed deeper as his slightly voiced husky, breathed in her ear, she snuggled closer to him while clasping her hands over his and grinding ever-so-slightly against him causing him to growl only loud enough so she could hear.

"Now isn't the time for it..." He scolded but his tone was washed over in humour.

"You should be careful what you say." She replied simple before a loud, elongated cough interrupted the two. Snapping their attention to the direction of the said sound, they both blushed at the fact there were the centre of attention on the floor; also knowing the just put on one subtle scene of intimacy for everyone to see.

"Seriously guys, can you two wait for the honeymoon?" Rin asked a little annoyed. Her red dress with the low V cut down the middle seemed to frown with her. Arturia pulled away from her beloved before taking his hand in hers and leading him into the crowd. As they started walking into the middle Rin caught up to them.

"Hey Rin, looking beautiful." Shirou told her causing her to blabber the first set of words she was planning to say. Arturia at his side only giggled at her reaction. But within seconds her normal stoic expression came back.

"Shirou is right, that dress suits you very well." Rin nodded with gratitude of the compliment.

"Yours ain't half bad either but really, how does it feel Saber to be called Arturia Pendragon-Emiya?" Arturia blushed at the thought at first before answering.

"Well, it's something I've always wanted to be called since I came back. But when I was first born I would never knew I would be in a situation like this. To be fair, Shirou is the best thing that's happened to me." Shirou only squeezed her hand tightly at her answer as she looked up and smiled at him.

"At least this softie is good for something."

"Hey!" Arturia only laughed gracefully.

"Yeah I know, I wish he was the same like that every where?" Rin raised an eyebrow at Arturia's game before playing along.

"Like his magic ability?" Shirou frowned slightly.

"I've improved!" Arturia completely ignored him.

"Yeah, it's still nothing compared to yours; even Sakura's to tell you the truth." Shirou's attention snapped to her.

"I'm not that bad!" This time Rin ignored him.

"How about in bed!?"

"What!?" Arturia only scoffed and put a displeasing look on her face.

"Lacking, I always seem to be the one doing the work for the both of us." Shirou's face dropped slightly.

"Aww..." Was his only replied before Arturia leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before giggling softly.

"Don't worry Shirou, I'm only joking." Arturia turned to Rin with a sly grin on her face. "You're always more than I can handle." Shirou's face brightened up slightly.

"Really?" She pulled his head down for small but sweet kiss before pressing her forehead against his.

"Yes, only you can make me feel the way I do when you love me like that." Shirou's face then turned into a grin.

"Thanks Arturia." She tilted her head in a sign of acceptance.

"Not a problem my husband." Again, interlacing her hand in his, she dragged him through the crowd to a table near the back. On that table sat Sakura Mato and his guardian and his pretty much adopted older sister, Taiga Fujimura. They both smiled as they saw the couple and greeted them both with gentle smiles as Sakura clasped her hands together in delight on how good they look.

"Wow, could you believe how handsome look? And you Saber, the outfit is wonderful on you!" She exclaimed causing the couple to blush. They both looked at Taiga who just smiled approvingly at the two.

"I'm happy to see tonight has graced you both well." The bother nodded before taking a seat. Shortly after, Rin took a seat at the table after grabbing drinks for the group and joining in on the small talk. The night went on slowly on as the odd couples took the odd dance here and there. But Shirou and Arturia sat and watched the others as they danced and partied the night away, contempt with just spending time with each other on such an important night. But as the night came towards the end, and the music died down Rin and Issei took to the stage with microphones in hand and hushed quiet on to the crowd they were about to address.

"Alright guys, quieten down." Rin called over the microphone as the voices lowered but the chatter continued. Issei continued.

"Alright, were here to congratulate and celebrate the marriage of Shirou Emiya and Arturia 'Saber' Pendragon-Emiya. The two have literally been through hell and back to achieve happiness together and now they have finally set their relationship in stone and in the history books, I think we should give them a round of applause." With that a sea of hands came together with the odd cheer and whistle.

"I personally think they deserve each other after all of their life experiences they have been through both alone and together and from someone who has known them personally for years, I'm well aware of how much then need each other. And now a few words from Shirou Emiya..." Rin finished up as the room spot light descended on him.

"Shirou?" Arturia whispered as one of the stewards gave him a microphone as he stood up.

"Right..." Shirou started which caused utter silence within the room as he ran his hand through his rough, messy red hair. "...Now this is one of the days of my life I've been waiting for. I have been dreaming of marrying the woman of my dreams. Even day by day she has conflict of on how she ran things in her past. What amazes me most is how strong she is to overcome them all and still be the powerful, strict, caring and passionate lady she came out to be..." Very quickly, Arturia's eyes began to water.

"Oh Shirou..."

"I don't know how much she would ever mean to me, but since we've had a chance to reunite, we haven't left each other's side. And I hope within the future it remains the same. I love her with all my heart for everything she is and she isn't and I hope she feel the same." Several streams of tears escaped her eyes before she blinked them away. With that she, got up and swiped the microphone from his grasp at the speed of light. Shirou, still staring at his hand in amazement at the speed it was taken. With a face that was screaming with what seemed to be aggravation she spoke, teary eyed and all.

"Shirou Emiya, I am devoted to you in mind, body and soul, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." She took a deep breath before her face hardened again. "Ever since that fateful day we have walked the same path together, the same steps, the same destination I wouldn't it to be any other way. I love you with all my heart and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now other than in your arms." She threw the microphone down and embraced him with a very powerful hug that made him wheeze a little. The people around them gave a long drawn out...

'_Awwwww....'_ As they embraced, As Shirou placed his arms around her she leaned up to give him a small kiss as a sign of affection. It wasn't deep but just enough in there to tell each other there will be more later. A small sniffle came from Rin before she wiped away the tear forming in her eyes.

"Alright guys, it's time for one last dance before we the end, and out bride and groom will be leading this one." She looked over to the live band in the corner. "Take it away guys!" Shirou graciously took her hand and led her into the crowd, once in the centre, his arms wrapped around hers as Arturia's hands took their place at his shoulders and together they waltz along the centre in a slow leisurely pace.

"This is such a dream..." Shirou kissed the top of her head fondly.

"It only when it's with you." She cuddled slightly closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Typical thing to say Shirou." He only chuckled.

"You deserve every word." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Shirou, I can't wait until the honeymoon..." Shirou let off a light chuckle.

"I can imagine..." With that the two danced the night away of their memorable day.


End file.
